Auras
'Auras' or 'An aura' re the slang terms for those born with special powers in the beginning. To become an aura the child would of had to have been unborn when the 'Blue Aura' swept over the planet. At the same time however, they must have been close to their delivery date as to not die upon the mother vanishing. Then after their 'birth' they would have some sort of power or 'invisible limb'. This is caused by a 'loose bond' to the original planet. In other words when they were 'shifted' from the old world and into the new they had no ties to the old and therefore didn't quite all 'stick' to the new one, allowing them to access the dimension above their own. Due to the natural, or technically 'para-natural' advantages that these children were born with, they were regarded as a great aid. However once civilization began to set in these 'advantages' become seen more commonly as 'threats'. With that in ind public opinion of auras plummeted and they became shunned, or worse. By the time that Cole's Odyssey starts only one 'non-immortal' aura is still known to be alive. For the remaining immortals, life becomes difficult as fear of their 'deeds' and abilities causes them to have to hide their powers. Known auras in the text: ("Coles Odyssey Omega/Alpha: Enter the Bandits" Only) -Bean, Immortal living in the Mudstick territory. -Sean, A mentioned immortal that disappeared a while back before the start of the book... Or at least the first chapter. Hinted to auras in the text: ''' -Yeah no... It's not that easy. '''Known Aura powers: -'Immortality:' Much is unknown about how the 'immortality power' works. However Bean, an aura with that ability, sheds some light on it throughout his many conversations with the Dune Squad. Facts revealed by Bean: On if bullets stay in him after death: "I'm not quite sure what happens to bullets really... I've never looked. I just always assumed they would be pushed out like a blade, but... Well come to think of it I don't remember seeing any bullets on the floor after being shot... And I don't think I have any inside of me." '' ''"I could shoot you and we could-" "No! I'm sure I'll find out eventually... No reason for that." On if he's duplicated when a limb is removed: "I always wonder-Because once my hand was torn off and eaten by a particular nasty creature, but I got away... Later that day I died from what I guess was blood loss... And then I woke up with my hand back where it had always been... (scoff) I guess 'always' really doesn't work for me... But I wonder if their's another me constantly regrowing and digesting somewhere out there? Generations form now will I find another me who blames me for the years of torment, asking me why I never tried to free him." "That sounds horrible." "It is-It really, really is... That's why I stay away from anything that can swallow me whole... Anything I could get trapped in like a large hole... People look at me and they hate me because I have nothing to fear... But the truth is I have more to fear than they can imagine." On how is ageing works: "That's another thing I'm afraid of... I mean, we look the same age... Because we are! But if I can't die... If I can't die what happens to me when I get older? I've seen in relic books what the older ones of us look like... What happens to me... I'm not immune to anything! I get sick like everybody else! So what happens when I get old? Do I loose my mind? Do I become a cripple? In a million years will I just be conscious dust, screaming from someone to notice I'm alive?!" "... I don't envy you." "... Your dammed right you don't." Sight: 'Sight' refers to the power of being able to touch an object and gather facts about the life of the person or persons most attached to that object. For example touching a gun would yield little if anything at all. However touching a personal side arm that someone has created a bond with, would allow the aura to gain knowledge on their life. There are two known exceptions: # If the object they touch is relic, bonded or not they will get nothing from it. # If the object is a haunted relic, the aura will fall to the ground dead... Some believe this to be a rumor, as of the single witnessed occurrence, dozen of stories were created: Such as her eyes going black, her bursting into flames, going rabid an having to be put down. The stories became so outrageous that very few actually know what really happened, and the remaining aura of sight refuses to touch any object that even looks remotely relic to avoid 'find out'. Rumored aura powers: Flight: Self explanatory and false Death by eye contact: Less self explanatory but equally as false. Unknown aura powers: Time Travel: One character once mentions a man he met at a tavern who claimed to be able to go back in time, who also appeared to be the right age to be an aura. He bet the man a dinner that he could guess whatever number he was thinking of. He told the man to write the number down but to do it in a way that no one could see him, but that he could show everyone later to prove whether he was a phony or otherwise. Then in a bit of a twist he told that man that he gave up and asked to see what the number had been. The man was confused that he hadn't even tired but he did as he was told. The possible aura looked at the number, grinned, and then told the man that he would see him soon... He then dropped to the floor dead. Category:World __INDEX__